


True Love's Kiss

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Short One Shot, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean finally tells Cas how he feels... after Cas made that deal.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [PodFic Available Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4pah6141oux6k8c/True%20Love%27s%20Kiss%20by%20MaggieMaybe160%20Attemp%202.mp3?dl=0)   
> (Right Click to open in a new tab)

Dean and Cas were alone and standing at a distance that Cas was used to being reminded about personal space. The reminder didn’t come and he didn’t move. He stared into Dean’s beautiful green eyes and waited patiently. Dean swallowed hard, his eyes darting to Castiel’s slightly parted lips and back up to the deep blue eyes that held him captive since 2008. 

“I love you,” Dean finally managed. His voice was barely over a whisper. Cas felt his heart break from sadness and burst with joy all at the same time. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas said just as gently. Dean raised his hand to Castiel’s jaw, stroking his thumb over the stubble before leaning in and pressing his own lips to the angel’s. The kiss started gently. When Cas kissed back, the urgency built. It was long awaited and communicated every year, month, week, day, hour, minute, and second that they had loved each other. Cas couldn’t help but to feel truly happy, his arms wrapping around his hunter, matching Dean’s loving embrace. Dean’s strong arms held his angel in a way that said, “I’m never letting this moment go.” 

All of the sudden Cas fell limp in Dean’s arms. His arms fell and his head rolled back as his knees sagged. Dean screamed. It was a sound no one had heard Dean make that sounded of pure pain. 

Sam had been in his room sleeping when the horrifying sound of his brother’s soul ripping sounded through the bunker. He shot out of bed and ran to find Dean crumpling to the floor, a very limp Cas in his arms, the blue eyes somehow vacant and dim. Sam couldn’t move as he watched his strong older brother sob, screaming through the pain, his fingers digging into the trench coat. Tears streamed from the bright green eyes like they never had before. 

Sam reached out, trying to get Dean to his feet and away from Cas but Dean flinched away. “Don’t touch me!” Dean cried out, throwing himself far from Sam. The younger Winchester straightened and held his hands up in surrender. 

“I killed him,” Dean sobbed, his hands shaking. Jack could hear Dean and wanted to help but he had sworn not to tell. It would probably hurt Dean more to know, now. Jack peered around Sam to see Dean, crumpled on the floor tightening his hands into fists repeatedly. 

“Dean, just tell me what happened. I don’t think this was your fault,” Sam pleaded. Jack

knew it was Dean’s fault but he stayed silent. 

“I kissed him and he died in my arms,” Dean choked. “Tell me how that’s not my fault.”

“He made a deal!” Jack finally blurted out from behind Sam. Sam spun around to face Jack and Dean could only stare, tears still streaming. 

“What are you saying, Jack?” Sam asked slowly. 

“He made a deal with the Empty. I could go free if they took him instead.” Jack’s eyes stayed fixed on Dean. “The deal was that the Empty would only take him when he was truly happy…” Jack felt like flinching away from the grief in Dean’s eyes. He had been right. This was worse. 


End file.
